happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Message
"This Is for you. :3 Read till the end ☀This is for u �� Read till the end! I sent an angel to watch over you last night, but it came back and I asked "why?" The angel said, "angels don't watch over angels!" Twenty angels are in your world. Ten are sleeping, nine of them are playing and one is reading this message. God has seen you struggling with some things and God says it's over. A blessing is coming your way. If you believe in God send this message to 14 friends including me, if I don't get it back I guess I'm not one of them. As soon as you get 5 replies, someone you love will quietly surprise you... Not joking. Pass this message on. Please don't ignore it. you are being tested and God is going to fix two big things tonight in your favor. If you believe in God drop everything and pass it on TOMORROW WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE. DON'T BREAK THIS. SEND THIS TO 14 FRIENDS IN 10 MINUTES IT'S NOT THAT HARD. WHOEVER SENT THIS TO YOU MUST CARE ABOUT YOU LOL just hold your finger on it and it should say forward. ☺❤ sent an angel to watch over you last night, but it came back and I asked,"why?"...The devle said,"devles don't watch over devles Twenty angels arThis Is for u :D Read till the end it's adorable! I sent an devle to watch over you last night, but it came back and I asked,"why?"...ThI LOVE YOU ������ This is for you. Read till the end, it's adorable. I sent an angel to watch over you last night but it came back. When I asked "why?" the angel said "Angels don't watch over angels". Twenty angels are in ur world. Ten of them are sleeping, nine of them are playing, and one is reading this message. God has seen you struggling with some things and god says it's over. A blessing is coming your way. Send this to 14 friends, including me. If i don't get one back, i guess I'm not one of them. As soon as you get 5 replies, someone you love will quietly surprise you... Not joking. Pass this message on. Please don't ignore it. You are being tested and God is going to fix two big things tonight in your favor. If you believe in God, drop everything and pass it on. TOMORROW WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE. DON'T BREAK THIS. SEND THIS TO 14 DIFFERENT FRIENDS IN 10 MINUTES. IT'S NOT THAT HARD. And dont forget, NO GROUP MESSAGES! ������devle said,"devles don't watch over devles!" Twenty angels are in your world. Ten of them are sleeping, nine of them are playing and one is reading this message. God has seen you struggling with some things and god says its over. A blessing is coming your way. If you believe in god send this to 14 friends including me, if I don't get it back I guess I'm not one of them. As soon as you get 5 replies, someone you love will quietly surprise you... Not joking. Pass this message on. Please don't ignore it. You are being tested and god is going to fix two big things tonight in your favor. If you believe in god drop everything and pass it on TOMORROW WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE. DON'T BREAK THIS. SEND THIS TO 14 FRIENDS IN 10 MINUTES IT'S NOT THAT HARD. WHOEVER SENT THIS TO YOU MUST CARE" So, if you have a friend who you truly care about, or someone whose day you'd love to brighten up, send them this message and hope it will start Category:Girls only Category:Boys too. Category:Boys only Category:Girls too